


Иногда зеркала не лгут

by akino_ame



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Foot Fetish, Light BDSM
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akino_ame/pseuds/akino_ame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Адмирал Джао не любит светских приемов, но он любит принцессу Страны Огня.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Иногда зеркала не лгут

— Ваше величество, — Джао гнет спину в учтивом поклоне, приветствуя сначала Хозяина Огня Озая, а затем невысокую хрупкую принцессу Азулу.

Азула холодна, даром что один из лучших магов огня: лишь чуть кривит пухлые губки и милостиво кивает. На ней длинное темно-красное кимоно, широкие рукава спадают до натертых плиток пола, приоткрывая тонкие, хрупкие запястья; волосы Азулы уложены в два узла и прихвачены тяжелыми золотыми гребнями. Благородный металл играет в свете факелов, но глаза ее сияют намного ярче, словно два маленьких золотистых солнца. Смотреть на нее больно, не смотреть — опасно, поэтому Джао спешно откланивается и занимает место подальше от царственной семьи. 

Светские приемы адмирал не любит: слишком много пустой болтовни, которая скучна и неинтересна воину, и слишком мало крепкой выпивки, чтобы сплетни хоть сколько-нибудь увлекли его. Он прячется в тени широкой колонны и медленно цедит игристое вино из высокого бокала — ничего другого на приемах не подают. Джао внимательно разглядывает гостей, не пропуская ни единой черточки — это то немногое, чем он может развеять тоску. Тоска пестрит гладью искристого атласа, шелестит блестящим шелком, мягко отливает бархатом и мерцает расшитой золотом парчой. Стук каблучков похож на цокот когтей ящеров по плацу. А лица благородных дам, покрытые устрашающе плотным слоем белил, ввергнут в ужас даже самого храброго солдата. Официальные приемы Страны Огня нещадно уродуют женщин — всех, кроме одной. И дамы с потаенной завистью и ревностью смотрят на естественную, незамазанную косметикой красоту принцессы.

Джао усмехается, забывшись, делает большой глоток и едва сдерживается, чтобы не выплюнуть кислое пойло на сверкающий пол. Вино вяжет рот, в подъязычной ямке собирается горьковато-кислая слюна и неимоверно хочется выпить обыкновенного чая. Джао совершенно не к месту вспоминает генерала Айро и его любимые пай-шо.

Он плотнее прижимается к колонне, делает несколько шагов в сторону, надеясь незаметно скрыться, но тяжелый взгляд Азулы приковывает его к месту. Принцесса не забыла, принцесса следит за ним, принцесса недовольна. И Джао покорно кивает, будто сам себе, продолжая понемногу цедить кислое вино.

Через несколько минут раздается нежная переливчатая мелодия, похожая на живую трель соловья на рассвете, и Джао забывает про вино. Азула, царственная, недосягаемая Азула легко скользит над блестящей плиткой. Придворные почтительно расступаются, льстиво улыбаются и окидывают принцессу завистливыми взглядами. Темно-красное кимоно из тяжелого шелка отражается в натертом полу, словно в зеркале, поэтому кажется, что Азула скользит в луже крови. 

«Иногда, — думает Джао, — зеркала не лгут».

Она не глядит ни на кого, не останавливая взгляд ни на секунду, но Джао знает, что она идет к нему. Покорно ждать, пока она окажется рядом сама — безумие, но Джао давно научился предугадывать ее желания. Он отталкивается от резной, выложенной мозаикой колонны и низко кланяется принцессе, безмолвно предлагая ей танец. В конце концов, Джао остался именно для этого. 

«И не только», — в голове раздается гадкий, преисполненный величия и насмешки голос. И глас его внутреннего демона до ужаса похож на ехидный тон принцессы Страны Огня.

— Как прикажет моя принцесса, — чуть слышно шепчет Джао, уверенно выполняя фигуры танца вслед за гибкой грациозной Азулой. И по царственному скупому кивку Джао понимает, что был услышан. Она плавно и изящно гнется, словно бы на ней не тяжелое церемониальное одеяние, а легкое домашнее платье, не стесняющее движений. Каждая клеточка его тела наполняется ликованием и предвкушением. И адмиралу наплевать на то, что Азула ведет даже в танце — привык.

Из широкого рукава Азула достает узорчатый, склеенный из тонкой рисовой бумаги и кружев веер. Он трепещет и чуть слышно шелестит, перекрывая, кажется, даже звуки музыки. Тонко звенят бубенцы, прикрепленные к одному краю, повинуясь даже малейшему движению кисти Азулы. Джао подарил его три дня назад, и он рад, что принцесса оценила, потому что этот веер когда-то изготовила рабыня из племени Воздушных Кочевников. 

_— Расскажи еще, — просит Джао, усевшись на низенькую табуретку подле бабушки._

_Сквозь приоткрытое окно доносятся детские крики и топот, но Джао и не думает присоединиться к друзьям: бабушка рассказывает красивые легенды о Хозяевах Огня Созине и Азулоне. Джао замирает, старается даже не шевелиться, чтобы не сбить настрой рассказчицы._

_— Мой жадный внук, — бабушка улыбается так, что потемневшие с возрастом, подернутые мутной пленкой глаза серебрятся в лучах заходящего солнца, — легенд не так уж много. Еще меньше правдивых легенд, которые можно было бы рассказать шестилетнему мальчику._

_— Пожалуйста, — упрашивает Джао. Он дергает бабушку за подол темно-коричневого платья, теребит бахрому на широком платке._

_— Ладно, так и быть, но ты принесешь мне чаю, — вздыхает старушка, удобнее усаживается в продавленном кресле и с нежностью смотрит вслед внуку._

_— Мама сделала жасминовый, — Джао осторожно, чтобы не расплескать, несет маленький пузатый чайник — из носика клубится пар — ставит его на круглый столик вместе с небольшой, на глоток, темно-красной чашечкой. В воздухе разливается упоительный аромат бледного сладкого цветка._

_— Чин Цзе просила передать что-то еще? — лукаво спрашивает бабушка, похоже, заранее зная ответ, но Джао все равно врет:_

_— Нет._

_На самом деле мама сказала: «Не забивай голову глупостями! Лучше бы тренировался»._

_— Мой маленький, жадный до сказок внук, — бабушка ласково треплет по волосам, — Чин не видит пользы в сказках, не сердись не нее. А вот тебе стоит научиться лгать правдоподобнее — пригодится._

_— Что вы опять рассказываете ему, мама? — Чин Цзе проходит мимо с корзиной чистого влажного белья. — Разве это пригодится воину?_

_— Это всего лишь истории, — пожимает плечами бабушка, делает глоток из исходящей паром чашки и подмигивает Джао._

_— Скорее, скорее, — просит он, снова усаживаясь на жесткую скамеечку._

_— Хозяин Огня Созин возвысил Народ Огня над другими расами. Аватар, главный враг народа Огня, пропал и прячется, хотя Хозяин Огня и пытался найти его, обыскав Храмам кочевников до самого последнего закутка.. Созин сделал все, чтобы поймать Аватара, это ты знаешь, — тихо и напевно начинает говорить старушка. — Но вряд ли тебе известно о маленькой слабости Хозяина Огня._

_— Мама! — снова восклицает Чин Цзе. — Перестаньте морочить голову ребенку, или я расскажу вашему сыну о том, какими сказками вы пичкаете сына моего._

_— Это всего лишь сказки, — повторяет бабушка, отпивая еще чая, и наливает еще немного из изукрашенного витиеватым орнаментом чайника. — На чем я остановилась?_

_— Маленькая слабость, — подсказывает Джао, втягивая голову в плечи. Ему кажется, что мама сейчас стеганет его влажным полотенцем, но Чин Цзе только ворчит недовольно и уходит в дом._

_— Из одного похода Хозяин Огня Созин привез рабыню по имени Джолорма, которую запер в темнице. Совсем еще юную девчонку, лет тринадцати. Наверное, если бы кто-нибудь осмелился спросить у Хозяина Огня, зачем он оставил ее в живых, у Созина не нашлось бы ответа. Только не было глупцов, способных требовать ответа от Хозяина Огня, — бабушка делает еще глоток, покряхтывает от удовольствия и отставляет пустую чашку. — Для Джолормы, сутью которой были воздух и свобода, темница стала домом на два долгих месяца._

_Джао закрывает глаза, представляя себе худенькую темноволосую девушку в желто-оранжевых лохмотьях — он видел рисунки традиционного облачения монахов Воздуха. Он не очень-то доволен рассказом про девчонку: обычно бабушка больше повествует о героических походах Созина и Азулона — но Джолорму ему жалко. Джао вопросительно глядит на бабушку, хочет спросить, почему же Созин не позволил ей быть поближе к свету, но перебивать не пробует._

_— О, Хозяин Огня не был столь жесток, мой маленький внук, — смеется старушка, правильно истолковав его немой вопрос. — Просто шла война, и Хозяину Огня было не до пленницы. Но Воздушные кочевники — гибкий народ, они способны выжить там, где погибнут другие. И Джолорма привыкла. Привыкла просыпаться во тьме, медитировать во тьме и дышать спертым, затхлым воздухом подземелья. Она стала тем самым воздухом. И когда Хозяин Огня вспомнил про нее, наконец, Джолорму нельзя было назвать чужой. Созин был неприятно удивлен и даже взбешен: с пленницей обращались как с гостьей. Да, Джолорма спала на жесткой скамье, да, она ела пресную, безвкусную еду, но охранники делились с ней новостями, слушали ее рассказы о мире, о небе, о воздухе, о вере. И смех Джолормы колокольчиком бился о низкий потолок подземелья._

_— Скучная сказка, — говорит Джао. Ему действительно скучно: а что веселого в том, чтобы слушать про запертую в подземелье девчонку? — Может, расскажешь другую, бабушка?_

_— А ты разве не хочешь послушать о том, что случилось с Джолормой дальше? — насмешливо спрашивает старушка. — Ты не хочешь узнать, почему молодая пленница стала достойна легенды? — она качает головой, чешет кончик носа и продолжает: — Хозяин Огня Созин, конечно, разозлился, но был достаточно стар и мудр, чтобы не рубить с плеча. Он решил потратить немного времени, отпущенного на отдых, чтобы понять суть колдовства Джолормы. Три дня он приносил ей пищу и воду под видом простого охранника и вел долгие беседы, а на четвертый забрал Джолорму во дворец._

_— Колдунья! — восхищенно выдыхает Джао._

_— Женщина, — почти беззвучно поправляет старушка и радуется, что Джао ее не слышал. — Созин, конечно, запер ее в покоях, но теперь Джолорма могла смотреть на любимые рассветы с высокого балкона. Ей нравилось наблюдать за тем, как неторопливо сереет, потом наливается краской восточный кусочек неба. Со временем Хозяин Огня начал доверять ей все больше, стал делать ей подарки, и в покоях Джолормы появляется набор для рукоделия. Она ткала, шила, но лучше всего ей удавались красивые поделки вроде вееров. Ах, мой нетерпеливый внук, если бы ты видел эти прекрасные вещи! Даже твое мальчишеское сердце сжалось бы от изящной красоты. Резные, украшенные кружевами и цветным шелком, с драгоценными камнями и вышивкой… Джолорма делала их медленно, с любовью, и от того они, наверное, выходили такими ценными. Было время, когда получить такой веер в подарок считалось высшим признанием. Но то были не просто произведения искусства, мой внук. Веер — это великое оружие мага Воздуха._

_Джао, отвлекшийся, казалось, на минуту, внимательно прислушивается. Оружие… Что может быть интереснее для мальчишки Народа Огня?_

_— Три года спустя Джолорма стала покидать покои. О том, что она маг воздуха, забыли не только солдаты и обитатели дворца, об этом забыл даже Созин. Но случай заставил его об этом вспомнить, — бабушка, кажется, была мыслями совсем далеко. Она мечтательно глядела в окно, словно вспоминала о том, что видела собственными глазами. — В тот день Хозяин Огня Созин устраивал большой прием в честь победы при Хан Туи, ты помнишь мой рассказ о ней, дорогой внук? Столы ломились от закусок и выпивки, в игривом свете факелов Созин казался еще старше, еще мудрее. Он взирал на подданных с возвышения, но, к сожалению, сам был как на ладони. Ах, эти проклятые мужская гордость и уверенность в том, что вы способны справиться со всем на свете! — Джао вздрагивает, когда бабушка с неожиданной силой бьет по подлокотнику кресла. — Поэтому Созин одновременно был и не был готов к покушению. Он ожидал убийц каждый час, каждую минуту, но проглядел то самое мгновение, когда в чадящем огне факелов мелькнула отравленная игла, а за ней вторая и третья._

_Бабушка замолкает, пьет остывший чай, чуть морщится от горечи. И Джао не смеет ее поторопить, хотя нетерпеливо ерзает и только что не подпрыгивает на жесткой скамье, желая узнать, что было дальше._

_— Убийца рассчитал правильно: слишком много людей вокруг, чтобы услышать свист смерти, слишком скуп свет факелов, чтобы разглядеть ее стремительное приближение… Но убийца не мог предположить, что у ног Хозяина Огня будет сидеть не просто наложница, а маг воздуха. Вряд ли Созин ожидал, но тонкая изящная ручка Джолормы взметнулась вверх, и игла застряла в веере, запутавшись в слоях тонкой рисовой бумаги. Джолорма вскинула перед собой вторую руку, и две другие иглы застыли в полупрозрачной стене воздуха перед ней. Вряд ли пленница думала о том, что делает, но для мага воздуха любая жизнь — священна. Воздух, поднятый Джолормой, взметнул до потолка оранжевые языки пламени, заставил огонь полыхать ярче, принудил отступить гостей от трона, скрыл от посторонних глаз Хозяина Огня. В поднявшейся неразберихе, конечно, никто ничего не понял, и убийце удалось скрыться… — старушка тяжело вздыхает и устало прикрывает серебристые глаза._

_— А что случилось с Джолормой дальше? — жадно спрашивает Джао._

_— Боюсь, мой внук, тебе еще рано слушать подобные истории, — говорит она. — На приеме никто кроме Хозяина и Хозяйки Огня не поняли, что сотворила девушка, так что ее жизнь не поменялась. Через несколько лет, уже умирая, Хозяин Огня Созин дарует пленнице свободу, но она все равно остается жить в Стране Огня, выйдет замуж и будет растить сына, а потом и внука. Обычная жизнь обычной женщины._

_— Необычной, — возражает Джао. — Джолорма — необычная._

_— Конечно, мой умный внук, — смеется старушка. — У меня сохранился один веер ее работы, пойдем, Джао, я тебе покажу. Сейчас они — редкость._

Бубенцы, нашитые по краю, тихо звенят, и Джао возвращается в зал, вырывается из тонких щупальцев памяти. Азула похожа на густую патоку, такая же вязкая, неторопливая в танце. Она то закрывает лицо веером, то стучит им о запястье, то плавно выворачивает кисть, играя складными частями. 

Принцесса томно заканчивает танец, последний раз злорадно глядит в глаза Джао, и веер вспыхивает в ее руке синим пламенем.

Джао не жаль веера, он довольно улыбается: сегодня Азулу есть за что наказывать. Сегодня Азула хочет быть наказанной.

***

Кожа Азулы нежная, словно атлас, Джао осторожно скользит самыми кончиками пальцев по ее груди, задевая возбужденные соски. Азула молчит, крепко стиснув зубы, — терпит, не желает, чтобы он понял, как сильно ей нравится. Только Джао и так знает. Ему не нужны ни стоны, ни крики: то, что Азула позволяет касаться себя, не гонит из спальни, уже говорит о многом. И Джао хочется оправдать ее доверие, если на мгновенье предположить, что Азула способна доверять хоть кому-то.

По ее коже бегут мурашки, когда Джао невесомо трогает шероховатыми губами колено, чуть прикусывает и сразу зализывает укус. На гладкой коже остается блестящий след его слюны. 

— Вот так должен вести себя верный солдат, — хрипло смеется Азула, стараясь скрыть предательскую дрожь, зародившуюся где-то под коленной чашечкой. Джао умеет находить то самое, правильное место — может прикоснуться так, что Азуле хочется вывернуться из его рук и прогнать наглеца из своих покоев. Только еще ни разу она не попыталась претворить это рассудительное желание в жизнь.

— Как прикажет моя принцесса, — любезно, как и на приеме, отвечает Джао, продолжая ласкать ее длинную ножку.

Он опускается чуть ниже, чертит влажные дорожки от колена к щиколотке, прихватывает губами, чуть сжимает пальцами только чтобы попробовать. На вкус ее кожа похожа на дикий абрикос: несладкая, бархатистая, с кислинкой. Такие растут неподалеку от дома Джао. Весной ветви дерева сплошь покрыты бледно-розовыми крупными цветками, дивный запах плывет по кварталу, и его не перебивает даже близость кузни. Вот и запах Азулы — терпкий, свежий, чуть пряный — не заглушить ни духоте покоев, ни тяжелому аромату секса. 

— Ты там уснул? — Азула не выбирает слов, хлещет ими наотмашь. — Отпусти, болван!

Она недовольна: слишком медленно, слишком бережно, слишком нежно действует Джао. Ей хочется сильнее, жестче и быстрее. Пусть бы он укусил, ударил, оставляя на влажной коже красный след. Она сама не знает почему, но тягучий, медленный ритм выбивает ее из колеи и заставляет млеть от удовольствия. Лишнее это, ни к чему.

Но Джао, умный, верный Джао, знает ее слишком хорошо. Ему достаточно одного взгляда на алеющие щеки и подрагивающие губы, чтобы понять: все он делает правильно.

Он негромко извиняется, но держит ножку крепко и обводит кончиком языка выпуклую косточку на лодыжке. А потом еще и еще, касается губами и даже прикусывает несильно, повинуясь немому приказу. Азулу словно пронзает разрядом молнии: сердце заходится в рваном ритме, мышцы подрагивают. Во рту становится сухо, хриплое дыхание вырывается меж пересохших губ. Азула едва слышно стонет и из последних сил закусывает нижнюю губу.

Ноги — ее слабость, а Джао, проклятый Джао, знает ее слишком хорошо.

Он мнет ее ступню пальцами, целует каждый пальчик по одному, и когда он втягивает мизинец в рот и поглаживает языком, Азула забывает о том, что она принцесса. По венам течет раскаленная рыжая лава, тяжелый, густой поток накрывает с головой, перед глазами пляшут оранжевые язычки пламени.

Жарко. В покоях невыносимо жарко и нечем дышать. Воздух обжигает раскаленным пламенем, вспыхивает ослепительным взрывом и выгорает дочиста. Азуле не хватает кислорода: грудь часто вздымается, в голове стоит легкий звон, а тело бьет волнами острое удовольствие.

Азула стискивает кулаки, комкает скользкий шелк простыней, дрожит, словно от холода. Слишком хорошо, что бы принцесса могла этим действительно наслаждаться. Слишком остро колет наслаждение, чтобы Азула помнила о том, что она принцесса.

Джао щекотно вылизывает ступню широкими мазками, скользит языком между пальцев, гладит шероховатыми подушечками. Тело будто объято пламенем, каждый нерв воет и стонет от чистого блаженства. Азула мечется, вырывается и старается подползти к Джао ближе. Она толкает его второй ногой, с силой бьет в живот и, наконец, выныривает из жаркого марева возбуждения.

— Слезь с меня, уйди! — Азула с отвращением вытирает испачканную ступню о шелковое покрывало, морщится, словно увидела премерзкое насекомое. 

Одно короткое мгновение Джао выглядит растерянным, и Азуле это нравится. Не то, чтобы она действительно хотела его прогнать, но каждый человек в Стране Огня должен знать свое место. Особенно принцесса и будущая Хозяйка Огня.

Джао не выглядит обиженным или огорченным, скорее, понимающим. И Азула не может справиться с проклятой гордыней даже в спальне. Она такая умная, такая дальновидная, такая великолепная… Лучший воин, лучший стратег… И какой-то жалкий адмирал смотрит на нее с убивающим снисхождением, словно бы знает принцессу лучше нее самой.

Она толкает Джао на спину, мечтая стереть с его лица это снисходительное выражение. Острые красные ногти оставляют на его коже розовые полосы. Джао молча терпит, только дышит чуть глубже и резче. Пожалуй, ему даже нравится боль, и когда Азула с силой щипает его кожу, Джао довольно стонет. Лучше выразить удовольствие, пока Азула не перешла к более решительной демонстрации своего превосходства над всем родом человеческим и над ним в частности.

— Лежать, — командует Азула хорошо поставленным голосом. — Впрочем, нет, встань на колени.

Она сама не понимает, зачем ей это нужно и что ей делать. Просто нутро вспыхивает синим пламенем, стоит вспомнить, как жалко она поскуливала, пока верный Джао вылизывал ей ноги. Азула не хочет трогать его… там… руками. А уж ртом — тем более, но и мягкой глиной в руках адмирала быть не может. 

А Джао, проклятый, слишком понимающий Джао, все так же смотрит на нее со снисхождением, к которому, однако, добавляется неподдельный интерес. Азуле нравится покорность адмирала, но ее откровенно бесит то, что Джао позволяет ей творить что угодно. Будь она менее умной, менее догадливой, она бы упивалась властью. Но краешком сознания Азула понимает: если бы Джао захотел, она бы уже умоляла об окончании сладкой пытки. И иллюзия власти выводит ее из равновесия окончательно. 

Азула рычит от злости и наносит Джао хлесткую пощечину. Громкий звук шлепка растекается по покоям, кажется, отскакивает от стен и возвращается к ней с утроенной силой. На щеке недрогнувшего Джао расцветает алый след, а в золотисто-карих глазах, пусть не таких ярких, как у нее самой, плещется все то же понимание. 

Азула встает на постели — ступни скользят по простыням — и с силой толкает Джао в грудь. Снова. Он неловко валится на спину, смешно подламывает ноги под себя, и Азула громко хохочет, встряхивает взлохмаченными волосами, крайне довольная собой.

— Лежать так!

И Джао, понятливый, верный Джао замирает, глядя на нее с немым восхищением. 

Азула гладкой ступней скользит по натянутым мышцам бедер, с силой нажимает на колено и почти ласково улыбается. Она легко забирается на его ноги, виртуозно держит равновесие и в пару мелких шажков подступает к самому паху.

Над губой Джао выступает мелкие бисеринки пота, блестят в мутноватом свете, но Джао не решается даже шевельнутся, чтобы обтереть лицо. Все его внимание сосредоточено на Азуле, на том, чтобы не пошатнуть ее равновесие.

Жар давит, сжимает и сминает тело; он проникает сквозь кожу, оплавляя вены и артерии, обжигает нервы. Джао очень хочется схватить в охапку заигравшуюся девчонку и как следует отшлепать, но пока не время.

Азула давит на живот, заставляя Джао напрягать пресс, обводит большим пальцем ноги пупок, тазовую косточку и проводит ступней по напряженной шелковистой плоти. Размазывает смазку, проступившую на крупной алой головке. 

Джао стонет, вздрагивает всем телом, и Азула едва не падает на сбитые комом простыни.

— Идиот, — шипит сквозь зубы она, — кретин! Не шевелись!

И поддевает пальцами поджавшиеся яички.

Джао так плотно стискивает зубы, что Азула удивляется, отчего они не осыпались мелким крошевом. Но хриплый рык все же успевает сорваться с его губ.

Не то чтобы Азуле не нравится эта картинка, но такой чистой незамутненной власти над Джао у нее не было никогда. И она пьянит крепче вина, которое Азула пробовала один раз. От сердца кругами расходится дурман, а душа поет от счастья.

Балансировать на теле Джао непросто, особенно потому что его бьет крупная дрожь, хоть он и пытается сдерживаться. Крупный член подается вперед каждому ее движению, подрагивает от тяжелых прикосновений гладкой ступни. Азула давит на поросший волосами лобок, размазывает выступающую смазку и снова морщится. На этот раз не от брезгливости, а потому что совершенно не понимает, что же ей делать дальше. 

Но Джао, такой правильный и нужный Джао, снова читает ее даже раньше, чем Азула капризно поджимает губы и надменно вздергивает подбородок.

Он сбрасывает ее с себя на простыни, прижимает всем весом к постели, и воздух вокруг едва не трещит от сгустившегося напряжения. Азула взбрыкивает, словно норовистое животное, но это скорее для вида. 

Джао целует ее крепко стиснутые губы, кусает узкий подбородок, прокладывает влажную дорожку от впадинки на горле до груди. На бледной коже расцветают пятнышки засосов: на боку, на предплечье, на плоском животе. Единственное негласное правило: никаких следов на шее и за ушами. Принцесса не согласна носить распущенные волосы, словно какая-то простолюдинка.

Джао больше не держит ее — ему не нужно, Азула сама льнет к нему, жадно прижимается. Из ее горла рвутся хриплые стоны — тихие, чтобы любопытствующий, гуляющий по коридорам дворца неподалеку от спальни принцессы, не расслышал их, но и достаточно громкие, чтобы кружить Джао голову.

Он хватает Азулу за щиколотку, скользит по гладкой коже языком, прикусывает чувствительное место изгиба, и принцессе кажется, что покои разбиваются на миллион острых осколков. Они режут, вспарывают ее кожу, проникая в вены, стремясь к гулко бьющемуся сердцу. Осколки холодят и обжигают одновременно, их слишком много, чтобы спрятаться, увернуться, поэтому Азула просто позволяет острому удовольствию, граничащему с болью, прошивать тело.

Джао подтаскивает принцессу к самому краю кровати, подхватывает на руки неожиданно тяжелое тело, свитое из одних только тренированных мышц. Азула прижимается к его груди, темные распущенные волосы прикрывают лицо. Она тяжело дышит, словно ощущений для нее одной оказалось слишком много, они давят, погребают ее под собой, как под горным обвалом.

До зеркала всего ничего — три шага. Джао осторожно ставит принцессу на ноги, бережно поддерживает, позволяется откинуться на свою грудь. От него несет потом, но Азуле, кажется, все равно. Она подрагивает и с трудом опирается на одну ногу, самыми пальчиками, будто прикосновение к слишком чувствительной коже доставляют ей боль.

— Смотри, — отчего-то шепчет Джао. — Посмотри на себя, принцесса. Иногда зеркала не лгут.

Наэлектризованные волосы Азулы шевелятся от его дыхания, еще сильней прилипают к шее и груди, словно тоненькие живые змейки. 

Азула поднимает глаза, глядя в зеркало, и не узнает блудницу в отражении. Потому что у принцессы и будущей Хозяйки Огня не может быть такого безумного взгляда. Не могут ее золотистые глаза быть подернуты мутью возбуждения, не могут ее соски быть такими яркими и вызывающими, и, конечно же, не может кожа принцессы блестеть от пота и алеть следами укусов. 

«Это не я», — понимает Азула, и все сразу становится на свои места.

Развратная девушка в отражении как-то по-особенному усмехается и, повторяя за Азулой, встряхивает головой и держит почти на весу левую ногу. Азула отворачивается, не в силах смотреть на нее дольше, зябко жмется к Джао, льнет к его влажному от пота телу. 

Воздух вокруг кипит и пенится от жара, отражение подрагивает, словно полуденное марево над нагретой поверхностью.

— Уйди, — шепчет она, — пошла вон! Прочь!

Азуле не нравится, что еще кто-то видит ее такой. Слабой, почти забывшей о том, кто она есть, ставшей просто женщиной.

Джао крепко обнимет ее, гладит широкими ладонями спину и подтянутые ягодицы, глядит на отражение. И почти не верит тому, что видит.

Азула обманчиво хрупка, очень изящна, но жгуты тренированных мышц проступают на бедрах, четко рисуют подтянутые икры. Она почти вдвое меньше Джао, но адмирал уверен: если Азуле взбредет в голову, она без сожалений размажет его по стене. Наверное, ее сила привлекает Джао чуть меньше, чем умопомрачительная гордость.

И Азула принадлежит ему, Джао в этом не сомневается. Настолько, насколько может принадлежать наследница королевской семьи простому моряку. Джао чуть кривит душой — его вряд ли можно назвать простым моряком, но всю ценность доставшейся ему Азулы он понимает в полной мере.

Он немного отстраняется, опускается на колени, целуя поджарый живот, очерчивает языком впадинки в паху. Бархатистая кожа Азулы солоноватая от пота, но ее вкус все так же схож со вкусом диких абрикосов. Джао целует внутреннюю сторону бедра, покусывает кожу, гладит пальцами влажный от смазки лобок. Азула тоненько стонет, выгибается навстречу прикосновениям, притягивает голову Джао ближе, сжимая его волосы в хрупком кулачке. 

— Не могу! Не могу больше! Хватит! — жалобно стонет Азула, в который раз отталкивает Джао и валится на прохладные плитки пола с глухим шлепком, потеряв равновесие.

Она шипит от боли — локоть ноет, на ссадине проступает кровь, но на полу ей хорошо, прохладнее. Без Джао рядом дышать становится легче, даже, кажется, в голове расходится туман возбуждения.

Азула громко смеется, глядя на обиженного Джао.

— Вот что бывает, когда ты не слушаешь приказов, — наставительно говорит она, стирает большим пальцем кровь с локтя и облизывает окровавленную подушечку. — Военные должны исполнять приказы, адмирал. А принцессам суждено командовать.

Она медленно поднимается, грациозно шагает к Джао, только морщится, наступая на левую ступню. Становится меж раскинутых ног Джао, и он не может сдержать стон: прохладная узкая ступня достаточно сильно давит на стоящий колом член. Он дикого возбуждения, растекающегося волнами, волоски на руках становятся дыбом. Джао сорвано сипит, будто простудился, и позволяет Азуле делать все, что ей заблагорассудится. Ему больно, но эта боль так крепко переплетается с наслаждением, что Джао может только двигаться навстречу. Азула пытается пропустить член меж пальцев, но он слишком крупный. Джао хрипит, скребет полированный пол короткими ногтями. 

В высоком, во всю стену зеркале Джао видны сведенные, проступающие сквозь бледную кожу лопатки. А еще ему видно, как Азула в самой что ни на есть воинственной позе победителя зависла над поверженным адмиралом.

— Если ослушаешься, раздавлю, — угрожающе шипит Азула, презрительно кривя бледные губы.

И Джао думает, что он мазохист, когда перед глазами вспыхивают яркие сине-оранжевые искры, кишки в животе, словно змеи, скручиваются в тугой комок, во рту становится совсем сухо. 

С Азулы словно стекает пламя, оно выжигает остатки кислорода, раскаляет прохладные плиты под его руками, озаряет все вокруг. Она на мгновение останавливается, облизывает губы, сглатывает терпкий привкус меди и неосторожно гладит поджавшиеся яички.

Джао смотрит на нее подернутым мутью взором, закусывает нижнюю губу до крови и подается чуть ближе. Внизу живота копится огонь, облизывает нервы — обжигает. Джао всегда знал, что играть с принцессой опасно даже тому, кто умеет покорять пламя. 

Она снова жестко давит на его член, словно бы только от ритмичного нажима Джао может кончить. Джао кривится от того, как неудачно — без смазки, только гладкая кожа принцессы — Азула пробует доставить ему удовольствие. Большим пальцем она задевает уздечку, оглаживает, трет ступней шелковистый ствол.

— Заканчивай, мне надоело, — презрительно бросает Азула, откидывает волосы со лба и, чуть царапая ногтем нежную кожу мошонки, повторяет: — Кончай.

От повелительных ноток в ее голосе Джао громко стонет, высоко подбрасывает бедра и обильно изливается себе на живот. Потеки белесой спермы крупными каплями застывают на его ходящей ходуном, словно кузнечные меха, груди. 

 

Когда он приходит в себя и покои перестают кружиться, словно карусель, Азула успевает перебраться ближе к его лицу. Ее левая ступня покоится на адмиральской груди, а если поднять взгляд выше, то можно разглядеть рельеф икры, подколенную чашечку, бедро. А если совсем запрокинуть голову, то вполне можно разглядеть гладкий, блестящий от смазки лобок принцессы.

Джао хочет встать, жалея, что кончил так рано, но Азула, едва почувствовав движение, снова пригвождает его к плитке.

— Оближи, — приказывает она, стирая с груди Джао его сперму и поднося перепачканную ступню к его губам. — Вылижи все хорошенько.

Он сжимает узкую ступню в ладонях, приникает к ней губами, лижет солоновато-горькую от спермы кожу. Рот наполняется его собственным вкусом, и Джао жадно сглатывает. Он вряд ли может сказать, приятна ли ему сперма на вкус, но доставлять удовольствие Азуле ему определенно нравится. Он скользит языком, щекочет пятку, покусывает осторожно, чтобы не причинить боли.

Азула стонет, почти падает, загнанно дышит.

— Я помогу вам, ваше высочество, — Джао поднимается, подхватывает обессилевшую Азулу на руки и несет на постель.

Там он снова целует ей ноги, прокладывает дорожку поцелуев к бедрам, прижимается горящими губами к влажной плоти. Он осторожно посасывает клитор, трогает кончиками пальцев чувствительное местечко, заставляя Азулу извиваться под ним и громко стонать.

Азула видит себя в далеком отражении: бесстыдно расставившей ноги, вцепившейся в темные волосы Джао, распутной, раскрытой, обнаженной, словно нерв. Она горит, пылает, как факел, по венам течет жидкий огонь. Она растворяется в нем, слишком слабая, чтобы противиться, слишком усталая, чтобы воспрепятствовать себе рассыпаться сотней искр.

Джао, слишком довольный для простого адмирала Джао, опускается рядом с ней на сбитые простыни, утирает губы, слизывая остатки ее вкуса. Пряный, сильный, он растекается по языку, совсем непохожий на кислинку дикого абрикоса.

— Пошел вон! — командует отдышавшаяся Азула. Глаза ее гневно сверкают, словно две раскаленных звезды. — Прочь из моей жизни!

— Моя принцесса не любит проигрывать, — улыбается Джао слишком беспечно. — Но поймите, ваше высочество, в этой игре, если хорошо обоим, не бывает проигравших.

Он все еще лежит на шелковых, безнадежно измятых простынях и бесстыдно причмокивает.

И принцесса не находит сил прогнать его прямо сейчас.

Иногда зеркала не лгут.


End file.
